Illuminated
by KlikStar
Summary: Suddenly my eyes are open, everything comes into focus, we are all illuminated.  Set in the CC world, just before all hell breaks loose for the pair. My muse took over, that's all I can say.  WARNING - YAOI


Hi

Yea, I know it's not IDB or SCL, or even a 4WS instalment, but I heard this song and was hit by my muse (repeatedly) to start typing so I did.

The song is called Illuminated by Hurts. I suggest listening to it on YouTube while you read this oneshot as it makes the scene I've set feel more powerful. At least it does for me.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Illuminated

Cloud had never felt such love for him as he did now, never known that someone could care for him so strongly as the soldier before him did. It was a kind of magic that the blonde had never known could exist in the world, a mystical beauty that had him spellbound and lost within its power.

Amethyst eyes were hypnotising as they held his own shimmering sapphire ones, the light within them pulsing not just from the mako which flowed within that god like form but from the emotions currently spiralling throughout it.

Love, passion, lust and want. It was all there for Cloud to see. And all of it aimed at him.

Within the darkness of the room there was only them and their hearts being shared. Their minds, bodies and souls being joined as one in an act so intimate it transcended time and space. The merging of a well toned body, within the lithe form of the other, through an act of physical love, bringing with it a spiritual union that neither had thought possible.

Breathy moans escaped one as groans of rapture broke free from the other, heated violet depths flickering away momentarily as ocean coloured blue fluttered closed in ecstasy. They were inseparable in this moment in time, their bodies locked together in ways that exceed the mortal world around them.

Cloud couldn't help but let a tear break free from his closed eyes and whisper words of love as they moved together, couldn't stop his heart from racing wildly as those words were echoed by another and the crystal like bead which slid down his cheek was kissed away by a lovers touch.

Full lips moved to steal his breath once more, their mouths joining so that unspoken words of devotion could be shared. And the blonde let himself be swallowed by them, let himself drown in all that was freely given to him so that Zack would know his promise of never-ending and unconditional love was trusted unquestionably.

And from his place above and within the cadet the soldier understood, took what was given and made it a part of himself. Never would be let Cloud go, never would be hurt someone so precious to him. Before the blonde there had been life, but never a love for it as he felt now.

He couldn't explain how one person could change his world so, but Cloud had done just that the day they had met. Had turned his world upside down and inside out by simply being alive, the perils they had endured that day bringing them closer together than anyone could have guessed.

And yet, as much as he questioned his luck at finding the blonde, a part of him didn't want to know what reason fate had for allowing it to happen. His heart unconcerned with the how and why of their first meeting, simply content to rejoice in the fact that it had come to pass, and his mind refusing to believe that something so precious might one day be taken from him as a consequence of that good fortune.

Shaky desperate breaths from the one beneath him drew vibrant amethyst orbs back down to look upon the one who made life worth living, their violet shine glowing brightly as pleasure pulsed through his being at what they saw.

Normally pale skin was alive with colour from their act of passion, freely given sounds of pleasure escaping so that the one who caused them to exist could hear each one clearly. There was no reservation in the blonde now as they shared in something that only lovers could share, as the uncertain cadet he'd grown to love finally let every guard within him fall away and let everything he was be seen.

No longer was Cloud holding back his emotions, no longer was their any sign of doubt in what they meant to each other within him. The shared pains of the past forgotten, or at least pushed aside for now, as they moved forward together and gave themselves to each other in the most intimate way possible.

It was something that Zack knew he would be thankful for until the end of time, the things he felt for the cadet now easily seen within the other as he let himself go and trusted that what was felt was real. No more questioning of intentions, no more hesitation or denial in what was sad, no more doubting of the things they each felt for the other.

In this one moment they were one and the same, joined in a way that could never be done with any other, as they moved together upon the bed with purity and innocence between them. Lovers touches giving and taking pleasure in turn, sweat forming on their bodies as they shared themselves completely, and heated breathes passing between them as they fought to make the moment last forever.

But moments in time such as these are just that, a fraction of a second to feel all that can be felt, a gasping breath being drawn into burning lungs and a single fierce beat of a racing heart sounding deep within, before they are gone and lost for all eternity.

Names spilled into the cool night air around them as their joyous merging reached its peak, as desire and need were fulfilled and their bodies could physically take no more. Sapphire and amethyst became lost to closed eyelids, air became gasped in as they fought to breath through the rushing pleasure, and hearts beat wildly to sustain the ecstasy which pulsed through them.

Neither paid heed to the dangers of the world around them as they floated above it, as bright light and wonder surrounded them and them alone. There was only one and the other as they lay panting in the darkness, each fighting to regain control of what had been freely given of themselves through this merging.

Innocence may have been lost because of their actions, but purity would remain intact. The heart-felt emotions that surrounded them, ensuring that neither would regret what had come to pass between them.

And as they settled down from their high, as one carefully withdrew from the supple body it had been sheathed within, they both moved to hold the other as close as physically possible once more. Their bodies remaining joined as much as they could, by lying held together within a lovers embrace, as they slipped into a contented sleep.

The sky outside clearing but for a moment to bath the lovers in moonlight and illuminate them to the world, its light shining a spotlight on what life was meant to be about, its silvery bean quickly fading away to show that life was fleeting and that love too could be lost just as quickly.


End file.
